The Massey Cancer Center is a matrix center located at Virginia Commonwealth University, whose mission is to provide comprehensive, cancer-focused basic, clinical, and population research, clinical services, outreach, and education to the State of Virginia and the nation. The major goals of the Cancer Center are 1) to facilitate high-quality basic, clinical, and population-based research focused on the cancer problem and 2) to promote interdisciplinary and transdisciplinary collaborations among the scientific programs and members of the Cancer Center and translate findings into more effective interventions for cancer prevention and treatment. During the last project period, NCI annual total cost funding for Cancer Center members increased from $15,777,576 to $18,011,992, and total peer-reviewed funding from $33,125,861 to $38,016,473. During this period we expanded translational and clinical research activities, increased high impact cancer-focused research, and increased transdisciplinary research. Major goals for the next grant period are to further enhance our translational-clinical research activities, increase the depth and scope of collaborative programmatic research, and intensify our research focus on the problems of health care disparities among racial, ethnic, and other underserved populations. Research activities of the Massey Cancer Center are earned out through five research programs: Cancer Cell Signaling, Cancer Molecular Genetics, Cancer Prevention and Control, Developmental Therapeutics, and Radiation Biology and Oncology. The translational programs include both basic research and either clinical/translational or applied population research so as to facilitate transdisciplinary collaboration and rapid implementation and dissemination of research findings. In order to provide support for the predominantly peer-reviewed research base of the scientific programs, the Cancer Center supports nine shared resources: Clinical Research; Biostatistics; Flow Cytometry; Biologic Macromolecule; Behavioral Measurement; Structural Biology; Transgenic/Knockout Mouse; Cancer Research Informatics and Services; and Tissue and Data Acquisition and Analysis. This application requests continuation of CCSG funding to provide partial support for these shared resources as well as for senior leadership, program leadership, administration, staff investigators, protocol-specific research, program planning and evaluation, protocol review and monitoring, data and safety monitoring, and developmental funds, which are necessary to facilitate and stimulate transdisciplinary cancer research and translation throughout the Cancer Center.